


I know you're there

by xhazkawaii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Harry is 26, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Harry, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, idk hope this is good, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhazkawaii/pseuds/xhazkawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is Harry's personal stylist. Harry is a big celebrity. They spend too much time together and well.. Things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know you're there

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Larry smut ever!!! So please be gentle and if you don't like it I'm sorry but if you do please let me know :) you can find me on Tumblr hazkawaii thanks! Enjoy :)

"Why don't you take a quick shower while I set things up? We can apply your makeup first then we dress you" he says. Harry is used with the routine by now, but Louis likes to keep things clear. With a quick nod, Harry is pulling his shirt over his head before he enters the bathroom shutting the door and leaving Louis with his eyes staring at the door previously opened with Harry's beautiful bare torso in sight. 

  
Harry's body wasn't anything new to Louis, obviously. He was his personal stylist, Louis has seen Harry's naked body several times. Way more than the safe amount of times, if he's completely honest. Yet, the 20 year old lad would never get tired of how naturally tan and fit Harry's torso looked. 

In twenty minutes, Harry was finally sat in front of a mirror with Louis next to him, making his already beautiful face look even more beautiful. 

"Ugh I hate that" Harry complains when Louis applies light foundation over Harry's face to cover the few flaws on his clear skin. 

"I know. But you kinda have to" Louis chuckles, shrugging "I mean, you're gonna have close ups pictures of your face, and you have to be flawless" 

"Well, I guess" Harry mutters. 

"Though you already have the nicest face I've seen" the younger lad whispers thinking Harry wouldn't hear him, but he does, and gives Louis a smug look, and Louis rolls his eyes in response, slapping the back of his head. "Alright, you're done" he says, dismissing Harry. 

The 26 year old looks at Louis and smiles thankful. He looks through the mirror and spots his suit hanging on the closet's door. He smiles when he sees it. Louis has such good fashion sense and he knows Harry so well. Of course Harry would love his suit. It's a dark shade of blue, and it could easily be mistaken with a black suit. It had a nice and slightly glittery black bow tie. The shirt inside the suit was white and it gave a full contrast with the rest of the outfit. But his shoes was his favorite part of it all and Louis smiled proudly to himself when he saw Harry's eyes glistening brightly at the sight in front of him. 

Glittery and bright pink boots made Harry almost cry in anticipation. He remembers he bought the boots two days ago simply because Louis said they'd look great on him. And though the boots probably didn't match the suit so much, Harry liked it. A lot. And Louis liked that too. He loved to please Harry like this. He loved to see Harry's eyes staring deeply into his blue ones, quietly thanking him for being so careful and great at making Harry's appearance 100% better. 

 

Harry Styles was slightly uncomfortable by the flash lights onto his face, blinding him for several seconds. But he'd smile anyway, waving at his fans and photographers dying to take just one shot of the most famous singer of the century. The older lad was told not to answer any questions nor stop by to be interviewed. He was supposed to head straight from the red carpet, to the patio where the event was happening. He was a simple guest to a fancy party for a fragrance launch of someone who, by the way, Harry wasn't even very familiar with. Pure business. 

  
He was looking that good for an event he wasn't even the main star. 

Two of his security guys and his manager lead him backstage, so he'd get ready for a small performance to get the party started. There, he saw Louis fixing up a few water bottles over a table, and talking to Harry's sister Gemma while he's at it. 

"You ready, big guy?" His big sister asked him. She looked so much younger than him, especially dressed like that. She was a 28 year old woman, with a pink hair and a face of a 15 year old. 

"I'm always ready" He winks at her, heading outside the small room to reach for the stage. It wasn't exactly a stage though, it was way smaller than the actual stages he'd perform. 

He sang two songs, and the crowd was very boring. Fancy people in a fancy event do not enjoy these kind of music. Harry had no idea why he was invited to such a thing when no one really paid attention to him. 

"They don't deserve you, H." He says, handing him a bottle of water. 

"Can't I have a beer instead?" Harry looks at the small bottle in Louis' small hands, raising an eyebrow at him. 

"Well, no. This isn't a concert" he rolls his eyes at his older friend "but you sure can get something fancier and probably heavier out there" he comments, and Harry huffs, nodding and leaving the room. 

 

Around two am, Harry was finally back to his hotel room. The weather in NYC was rather cold, and he was happy to be finally into some warmth. He's been drinking since he left the stage, and you could say he is slightly drunk. He sits on the edge of the bed, and removes his pink boots, smiling at them when they're thrown at the floor under him. He removes his socks as well, and runs a nervous hand through his hair, messing it up. He takes a deep breath, and stands up, heading to the small minibar next to the bed. He takes out a bottle of water and takes a long gulp before he places it over the nightstand.

  
He hears two soft knocks on his door, and raises an eyebrow. Did he forget something in the car?

"Hum?" he says, opening the door just to face Louis with sweater pants and a white large t-shirt smiling sheepishly at him. "You okay?" he asks the younger lad. 

"Uh, yeah I just wanted to check if you're alright" he says, shrugging "Alberto texted me to say you were pretty tipsy when you guys left, so I just thought I would take a look and see if you're still alive" Louis mocks. Harry's cheeks flush and he smiles at Louis brightly, opening the door further and stepping aside. 

"I'm okay" he says. "But come in, let's talk for a while yeah?" he suggests, and Louis shrugs, stepping into the bedroom. "So, you left the party ealier?" The green eyed lad asks. 

"Yeah, I was quite tired and my presence wasn't required anymore" he says playfully, causing Harry to roll his eyes.

"Your presence is always required. You'd make that party way funnier. It was boring" he mumbles and Louis laughs.

"It was shit" Louis agrees, sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, right next to him. "How can you still look that good?" he mutters, sounding frustrated. "You're drunk, tireed, sleepy probably, yet you look better than anyone" 

"Well, thank you?" Harry mocks, slapping Louis' thigh, and the younger boy freezes in place. He was used to this kind of playing with Harry, because he was always so fun, caring and touching with literally everyone. But Louis just felt a spark all over his body when Harry touched him, even for two seconds. He's been thinking differently about Harry for a couple of days now, and no, he's not in love. He literally just feel very attracted to the older lad. Like, really attracted. Sexually, only. And Harry doesn't seem to notice Louis' stare into his eyes, then to his full pinkish lips. Harry's smile fades away, and he stares back at Louis, more confused than anything.

"Something wrong?" Harry asks him, and Louis suddenly realizes what he's doing. Shit, this was so wrong. Harry was his boss. He was his friend too, of course, but above and first of all, he was Louis' boss. And he was 6 damn years older than him. He couldn't possibly try something at Harry. What if Harry didn't want anything with him and simply fired him for this? He didn't even know if Harry was attracted to him. He knows Harry has been with boys already, but he never showed any kind of interested towards Louis. 

"Hum, no" Louis says, shaking his head and forcing a smile on his lips "It's okay, I'm gonna leave you to rest" he says, getting up from the bed, but Harry holds his wrist, and Louis freezes again, looking down to Harry's green eyes. 

"Tell me" he whispers, pulling Louis down again, but this time, Louis accidentally sits on Harry's lap. Well, at least he thinks it was an accident. Harry's face tells otherwise though. He had a smug smile playing on his lips, and his both hands reached for Louis' hip bone, causing shivers to run all over his body.

"W-what are you doing?" Louis asked him. Harry reaches for under his shirt, and rubs gently the warm skin of Louis' waist. Louis closes his blue eyes in pleasure simply caused by Harry's fingertips burning down his skin, and as an impulse, he leans his head back, laying on Harry's shoulder. 

"Is this good?" Harry asks. Louis frantically nod, placing his own hands over Harry's, and pressing them further against his own skin, hard. Harry's hand leaves their previous spot, causing Louis' to fall to his sides, and Harry reaches for his thighs, rubbing up and down over the thick fabric of Louis' sweater. 

Louis can already feel Harry's bulge against the back of his thighs, and he smiles discreetly when he notices it. 

"Do you wanna go?" Harry asks, removing his hands from Louis' body suddenly. The younger boy opens his eyes quickly enough and turn his head immediately to face Harry, with his smug face and a smile on his lips. His eyes are dark now. "You know, you must be tired and all" he challenges. 

"W-what?" Louis quietly asks. Harry chuckles against Louis' skin when he reaches down to kiss on the boy's neck. "Uhmmm" Louis moans feeling his body react to Harry's tongue as he touches every inch of skin on Louis' neck and collarbones.

Harry reacts to Louis' sounds so fast, that when he notices, he's turned Louis around, the boy is now facing him, his legs in both sides of Harry's body, and Harry is quick to pull Louis' shirt over his head. "You smell so good, baby" Harry whispers, throwing the t-shirt behind him somewhere. Louis nods, closing his eyes again and leaning his head back so Harry can get back to his actions on Louis' neck. But he doesn't. 

Harry's fingers hold Louis' chin still, and their lips attach to each other passionately and wildly, a battle of tongues in a sweet dance. Louis bites Harry's bottom lip when they pull away, and Harry smiles into the kiss, until they're back at it, and Louis wraps his legs tighter around Harry's waist, now straddling him. He wraps his arms around Harry's neck, deepening the kiss, and Harry moans quietly when Louis starts to ride him over his pants.

"So eager..." Harry whispers against Louis' lips, and Louis nod, chuckling lightly. He slides Harry's suit down his shoulder, and slowly unbutton his shirt until Harry's bare chest is in sight, his glorious soft skin calling for Louis as he leans down to kiss on Harry's neck, down to his chest, nibbling and kissing the spot, running his tongue slightly over the skin and the possibly future bruises. 

Harry moans again, and Louis' feels like he can't take it anymore. He might even die if he waits another minute. He needs Harry, and he needs him now. 

"Harry..." Louis whispers against Harry's lips. 

"Hum?" 

"P-please.." he begs. Harry nods, squeezing Louis' bum before he holds him around his own body and stands up, Louis straddling him, his lips attacking Harry's bare neck as Harry walks to the side of the bed, and throws Louis over the mattress. He hovers over the younger lad, and kisses him again, this time their tongues fight for control, and Harry breaks the kiss to suck on Louis' jaw, neck, chest, and finally his nipples. Louis arches his back against Harry's lips at the touch of his wet tongue, provoking and teasing Louis' sensitive nipple. 

"Oh, please" Louis whimpers. Harry kneels between Louis' legs, and pulls his pants down his legs, leaving the boy only in his black underwear. Harry rubs his hand up and down Louis' length slowly, teasing him and Louis moves his hips into Harry's hand, but the older boy holds him still onto the bed, shaking his head.

"Quiet, love" he whispers into Louis' ear, and the boy nods. 

"Y-you too... you..." Louis tries to say something, but he can't, so with his feet, he tries to pull Harry's pants down, and Harry helps him with it by removing his pants himself, and throwing it in the air behind him. Louis finds it extremely hot that Harry is wearing white boxers. Louis loves white boxers. He can perfectly see Harry's lenght through it, the shape and everything, and he's tempted to touch him. So he does. 

While Harry is sucking on Louis' neck, the boy reaches down and palms Harry through the thin fabric of his underwear, causing Harry to suddenly stop his movements, and close his eyes, arching his back and moving his hip into Louis. 

"Fuck...." the older lad curses, quickly removing Louis' hand from him, and sitting up between his legs. Louis teasingly plays with the waistband of his own underwear, threatening to take them off, but he never does. Harry bites on his own lips, and rubs his hands over Louis' thighs, taking his hand away from his waistband, and pulling Louis' underwear himself. 

He almost chokes at the sight of a hard Louis with his thick cock with a pinkish tip. Harry palms himself over his boxers to relieve some of the pain he feels for being so hard, and Louis whimpers, closing his eyes and thrusting his hip up to try and find Harry's body, but he can't. And he opens his eyes to see Harry kneeled on the floor, in front of his suitcase, throwing clothes all over the room, and Louis supports his weight on his elbow as he watches the older boy. Harry then gets up with a bottle of lube and a condom in hands, smiling sheepishly at Louis as he returns to the bed and places it next to Louis' body. 

  
Harry slowly holds Louis' cock, stroking it up and down, teasing the boy even more, and now Louis' is pretty sure he's dying. "Please, H" Louis begs with eyes closed. He feels Harry's hand leaving his prick alone, and he can hear the noises of the bottle being opened, and the moist sound of Harry's fingers being lubed up. He chokes when he feels a fingertip on his tight hole, and he clenches his body when the finger is suddenly inside of him. "Oh" he moans, opening his eyes to find Harry's green ones closed, feeling Louis' walls, and the younger one starts to move his body, his hips down on Harry's fingers.  "M-more, please" he cries, and Harry opens his eyes, nodding and adding another finger, scissoring Louis. 

"Oh fuck" Louis whispers, his eyes barely making it open. "H, please" he cries again, and Harry stares at him, leaning down and pecking on his lips as he adds a third finger. "Jesus Christ" Louis says, arching his back. "F-fuck" he curses under his breath, until he feels empty again, and he opens his eyes to see Harry ripping up the condom package with his teeth. He slowly puts it on his cock, closing his eyes as he feels so good touching himself at the sight of Louis, legs wide open in front of him. 

"Okay?" Harry asks Louis, who only nods in response, closing his eyes again and squeezing Harry's arms as the boy pushes into Louis. He's pretty sure he will leave bruises on Harry's arms so hard he's squeezing him, but he doesn't give a shit about it, right now. Harry closes his eyes as he fully enters the boy and waits for him to adjust. Louis moves his hips down against Harry's cock, and Harry moans just from that.

. "So fucking tight..." he moans, and Louis rolls his eyes in the back of his head, feeling like he's about to pass out. Harry moves fast, and harder in each thrust inside of his boy as he stares at the spot where their bodies connect, feeling the familiar shivers at the bottom of his stomach, all over his body. "Fuck, Lou" he whimpers, and Louis nod. 

"Yeah, there- FUCK" he lets out a high pitched scream when Harry hits his prostate repeatedly. Harry hits him harder, and harder, until the boy is a whimpering mess, and touching himself seeking relief. "Yes, oh my god" Louis moans out loud. 

"Come on baby" Harry growls. "Fuck, yes" and with that, Louis is coming all over his own chest, and Harry can't take it anymore, the sight drove him insane, and he finally comes inside the condom, thrusting a few more times, riding out his orgasm and finally pulling out of Louis, who quietly whimpers at the lack of contact. Harry falls to Louis' side, smiling sheepishly at him, and Louis takes a deep breath. 

"Well, that was... hot" he manages to say, and Harry laughs. 

"Is that all?" 

"I can't really think up of better words now, give me a break" Louis says. 

Harry pecks on his lips gently, pulling Louis' back against his chest and throwing the sheets over their naked bodies. 

"I was thinking about cleaning up first" Louis yawls. 

"No. Too. Tired. Clean up. In the morning" Harry says sleepy, and Louis giggles, shrugging and drifting off to sleep quickly. 

 


End file.
